Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Voila une suite que j'ai imaginer directement après le 5x10 et les doutes de Kate que l'on voit se former sur son visage, cet os est donc ce que j'ai imaginer qui se passerai lorsqu'elle n'en pourra plus de ne rien savoir.


**Voila un petit os suite à l'épisode 10,j'espère q'uil ****vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire...****  
**

* * *

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !**

Grafitti6 Free

« Oh Caasstle ! humm » Gémit Kate en s'effondrant sur son amant, comblée, comme à chaque fois lors de leurs ébats, alors que celui-ci poussait un râle rauque, suivi d'un grognement bestial en serrant sa muse contre lui, tout aussi satisfait.

Leurs échanges étaient toujours intenses et passionnés, et chaque jour plus puissants. Ils s'aimaient tellement que l'amour entre eux les tuait presque à chaque fois. Tendrement blottie contre son amour, Kate tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait la chamade, et l'extase qui circulait dans son corps lui faisait encore voir des étoiles. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir. C'était l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour aucun homme, qui faisait qu'ils étaient si unis à l'autre.

Mais malgré leur moment, malgré leur communion parfaite, il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de plus, elle le voulait entier, et même s'il se donnait corps et cœur, son âme ne lui appartenait pas entièrement. Il y avait des manques. Il savait tout d'elle, et elle, seulement ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner. Elle voulait plus. Cela était certainement égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte un matin qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce poids. Et que comme Meredith, malgré la magie de ce qu'ils avaient, comprenne que cela ne suffisait plus.

« Castle ? » Murmura t-elle timidement, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet délicat avec lui.

Elle savait qu'il ne s'était jamais confié à personne. Aucune femme n'avait eu vent de ses secrets de sa bouche, et elle voulait être celle à qui il parlerait enfin.

« Oui ? » S'enquit l'écrivain légèrement déstabilisé par le ton incertain de sa muse.

« Parle-moi de ton père ! » Souffla-t-elle hésitante, mais le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui signifier sa détermination.

Le romancier la scruta un moment, se demandant si elle était sérieuse, puis finit par répliquer :

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui je ne le connais pas ! » Se moqua-t-il faussement avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Elle connaissait ce rictus pour l'avoir souvent vu lorsqu'ils se disputaient, où même lorsqu'il devait faire une chose dont il n'avait pas envie, ce sourire commercial, qu'il ne lui destinait que très rarement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, plongeant ses iris dans les siennes.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il se détourne ainsi. La vie n'était pas faite que de rigolade, il fallait à un moment donné parler de choses qui fâchent, au risque d'éclater la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait parfois.

« Je vais écrire ! » Annonça-t-il en se levant, nu comme un vers, sous le regard contrarié de Kate, qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se renferme ainsi.

Il enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, disparaissant dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, il aurait juste souhaité que cela soit le plus tard possible. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses douleurs, car cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il avait voulu enfouir au plus profond de son cœur. Alors qu'il se triturait les méninges, Kate scrutait fixement la porte de la chambre. Voilà, on y était. Ce que Meredith lui avait dit se produisait avec elle. Alors qu'il savait tout d'elle, ses craintes, ses secrets, ses aspirations, elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit l'ex femme de son homme, et au final avait pensé qu'avec elle ce serait différent. Après tout, ils avaient vécu tant de choses, tant d'obstacles s'étaient imposés à eux que là, elle pensait que leur amour viendrait à bout de ce mur qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant.

Mais apparemment elle se trompait. Tout n'avait été que fantasmes et rêves. Elle avait vécu au paradis durant des mois et à présent redescendait sur terre. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Kate se leva souplement en soupirant et fila à la douche, s'habilla puis décida qu'elle devait réfléchir. Elle boirait un café et partirait, laissant un mot à son écrivain en lui disant qu'elle était partie plus tôt au travail et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Elle ne voulait pas de dispute, pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait que cela risquait de mal tourner et qu'elle dirait des choses qu'elle regretterait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse avant de prendre une décision. Malheureusement pour eux, lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, il n'était pas dans son bureau mais préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait pensé l'éviter, son bureau communiquant avec la chambre et le salon certes, mais elle pouvait aussi aller de la chambre au salon directement. Mauvaise pioche pour elle car à peine sortie de la chambre, son regard se posa sur lui.

« Hey ! Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, il est encore tôt » Lança l'écrivain tout sourire en se tournant vers sa muse qui était restée figée.

Il remarqua son air tendu, mais choisit de ne pas en tenir compte de peur d'arriver à des conclusions déplaisantes.

« Tu es déjà prête ? Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise en t'apportant ton petit déjeuner au lit, et qu'après l'on prenne notre douche ensemble tranquillement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !» Susurra-t-il d'un air mutin, s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Mais au dernier moment, Kate tourna la tête, et ses lèvres atterrirent sur sa joue. Surpris, il l'avisa d'un air inquiet, alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste. Son mauvais pressentiment s'ancrait en lui et il sentait la brouille arriver. Kate n'avait jamais été aussi froide depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, même après l'avoir surpris avec Kristina la journaliste. Elle avait été en colère, mais il avait compris après coup que c'était plus par peur pour l'avenir de leur couple, que par jalousie qu'elle s'était énervée. Mais là il sentait l'orage se profiler à l'horizon, une tempête qui ferait des dégâts, et il ignorait comment désamorcer la situation.

« Je pars plus tôt au travail » Lui apprit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle refusait de croiser son regard de peur de craquer et de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur comme à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, mais cette fois cela ne serait pas bon pour eux. Elle savait que sous le coup de la colère, elle risquait de dire et de faire quelque chose qu'elle serait amenée à regretter, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en se montrant dure avec lui, mais elle en serait incapable s'ils entamaient une discussion sur le champ.

« Ah une affaire ? » S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Non juste beaucoup de paperasse en retard ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte sans même le rappeler à l'ordre sur le fait d'être excité par un meurtre.

« Ah ok ! Donc je te rejoins plus tard ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire crispé, sentant son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle quittait son loft sans un regard pour lui.

« Pas la peine Castle ! Reste là à écrire, c'est ce que tu avais prévu, je me débrouillerai seule ! » Répliqua la jeune femme plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le cœur de Castle fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Jamais elle n'avait refusé qu'il la rejoigne, même si c'était seulement pour faire de la paperasse. Bien au contraire elle lui reprochait de ne jamais s'investir dans cette tache ingrate, même si la plupart du temps il jouait avec son i phone, ou se perdait dans sa contemplation pendant qu'elle était concentrée sur ses papiers. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

« Bien alors on se voit ce soir ! » Espéra-t-il, sentant ses intestins se nouer.

« Je suis crevée Castle. Ce soir je vais rentrer directement chez moi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sans un regard pour lui.

Et sur ces paroles, elle referma la porte du loft sans même être venue l'embrasser, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter l'écrivain. Elle n'était jamais partie sans lui donner un baiser. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne faisaient que cela, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, alors définitivement cela ne sentait pas bon pour lui, et pour l'avenir qu'il voyait pour eux. Il resta planté là, observant la porte close. Il avait ce très mauvais pressentiment qui lui broyait les tripes, celui qui lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il sentait qu'il était responsable de cet état. Il réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière pour comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chercher bien loin. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi Kate agissait ainsi. Il pouvait comprendre, mais il était aussi blessé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas plus confiance. Qu'imaginait-elle ? Elle était pourtant mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir qu'il y avait certains sujets qu'il était plus difficiles d'aborder que d'autres.

Un bip incessant se fit entendre, puis un jet d'eau sortant du plafond inonda Castle, le rappelant à l'ordre alors que leur petit-déjeuner de rêve brûlait, laissant la fumée déclencher les détecteurs. Pourtant, il resta là, immobile, la spatule à la main, alors qu'il se faisait arroser. Sa muse lui en voulait, elle était en colère. Il savait pourquoi, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour la rassurer, et cela le terrifiait. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de ce sujet en particulier, mais non, elle prenait mal son refus de se confier, et il espérait que cela n'affecterait pas de façon irrémédiable leur relation naissante.

« Shit ! » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un juron qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais qu'il n'avait pu endiguer.

La journée avait été difficile pour chacun d'eux. Castle n'avait pas pu écrire une ligne, ne cessant de penser au départ de Kate et aux conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Il savait qu'il devait agir, mais en même temps, il avait peur de dire ou faire une chose qui empirerait la situation. Et il savait également que la seule chose qui pourrait véritablement arranger les choses entre eux, il n'était pas encore capable de la lui donner. Alors il restait dans son bureau, à broyer du noir. Quant à la jeune détective, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa précieuse paperasse. Elle en avait pourtant par-dessus la tête, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y atteler, l'esprit à des années lumières de là. Elle pensait à son écrivain, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle, s'il écrivait, ou bien si comme elle, il était obnubilé par leur brouille. Il n'avait pas tenté de la rattraper alors que son attitude avait été si polaire, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire, comme si ça lui était égal. Le fait qu'elle se montre si froide et distante avec lui semblait l'indifférer, ce qui renforça sa conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur couple. Pour son salut mental, le téléphone sonna, annonçant un nouveau meurtre, et l'occasion pour elle de penser à autre chose qu'au naufrage éminent de sa relation. Elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour aller sur la scène de crime.

« Les gars on a une affaire ! » Les interpella-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cabine « L'adresse est sur mon bureau, on se rejoint là-bas »

« Yo Beckett t'appelles pas ton ombre ? » S'enquit Espo, surpris que sa boss n'ait pas sauté sur son téléphone pour appeler son homme.

La jeune femme se figea, ne sachant que dire, puis sans faire face à son ami, elle s'appuya au fond de l'ascenseur, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Il est en pleine fièvre créatrice, ne pas déranger à ce que j'ai compris ! » Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait le plus détaché possible.

Mais son ami ne fut pas dupe. il voyait à la contraction de tout son corps qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre elle et son écrivain. Il ne voyait plus l'étincelle du bonheur mais celle de la tristesse étinceler dans son regard alors qu'elle levait enfin les yeux. Qu'avait fait Castle pour la mettre en colère, se demanda-t-il en la rejoignant suivi de son partenaire.

« Ah ok » répondit-il simplement sans oser en dire plus alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient sur eux.

« Papa et Maman se sont disputés on dirait ! » Murmura Ryan en scrutant sa supérieure qui ne pipait mot.

« Hum… » Souffla Esposito bien moins désinvolte.

Les rares fois où Kate n'avait pas averti Castle pour une affaire, et bien… en y repensant cela n'était jamais arrivé, car qu'il écrive, brode ou autre, Kate l'avertissait toujours. Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait évincé. Et là, l'excuse de l'écriture ne tenait pas la route. Ça ne l'avait jamais arrêtée, alors le latino sentait qu'il y avait de l'orage au paradis.

Arrivée sur les lieux du crime, Lanie observa son amie approcher. La voyant seule, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a Lanie ? » Eluda la détective, ignorant le regard scrutateur de la légiste.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire en règle made in best friend, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre.

« Jean Michel Condard et Cerise Groupmana, deux français en séminaire à New York, tous deux tués par balle ! » lui apprit Lanie en observant les corps, lui montrant les impacts de balles.

Elle l'informa sur ses premières découvertes alors que les gars interrogeaient le couple qui avait trouvé les deux victimes entièrement nues dans Central parc. Alors que les derniers rayons de soleil embrasaient New York pour faire place à l'obscurité, les gars rentrèrent de leur investigation, tandis que Beckett regroupait toutes les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées pour les disposer sur le tableau blanc. Ils firent leur rapport à leur boss qui ajouta leur propos à ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Alors qu'elle finissait de noter les éléments de son enquête, le portable de Kate interrompit son travail. Elle avisa l'appelant et refusa l'appel sous les yeux de ses collègues.

« Tu refuses les appels de Castle maintenant ? » S'étonnèrent Esposito et Ryan en cœur.

D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, la seule fois où elle avait refusé les appels de son partenaire, ils s'étaient brouillés sévèrement juste avant, cela confirmait donc leurs craintes.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, on a une affaire, j'ai un travail moi ! » Répliqua sèchement Beckett en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant de quoi ils se mêlaient.

Alors qu'ils allaient lui répondre, le téléphone de poste de Kate se mit à sonner.

« Beckett ! » Enonça-t-elle en décrochant.

« J'ai du nouveau pour toi ma belle ! » L'informa Lanie.

« J'arrive ! » Répondit la jeune femme en raccrochant.

Elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans dire un mot, sous les yeux surpris de ses deux amis qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Kate sentait les regards de ses collègues sur elle alors qu'elle franchisait la porte de la cabine et cela l'énerva. De quoi se mêlaient-ils à la fin ? Ils se posaient des questions qu'ils n'avaient pas à se poser ! C'était sa vie, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre. En arrivant à destination, Lanie releva la tête de ses notes, souriant à Kate qui lui rendit, mais très vite elle le perdit lorsque la métisse porta son regard à ses côtés. De nouveau, elle sentit la migraine arriver par avance.

« Où est ta moitié ? » S'enquit-elle surprise de ne pas voir l'ombre de Kate avec elle, que ce soit sur les lieux du crime, ou encore à la morgue.

« Ce n'est pas ma moitié ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! » Objecta Kate avec agacement.

« Ah non ! Avec vous pas besoin de ça pour être la moitié de l'autre ! » Contra son amie du tac au tac.

« Lanie tu m'as dit que tu avais du nouveau ! » Soupira la détective, se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Girl ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Castle ? » Insista la métisse.

« Chez lui, il écrit ! » Répondit Beckett sans regarder son amie.

« Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir celle-ci.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Fit Kate sachant très bien de quoi parlait la légiste.

« Pourquoi écrit-il au lieu d'être auprès de toi à enquêter ! » S'agaça Lanie.

« Parce qu'il le devait ! » Rétorqua simplement la détective, en pensant s'en sortir comme cela.

« Kate ? » Grogna le docteur en pointant son scalpel sur son amie.

« Lanie, l'affaire ! » Souffla cette dernière.

Lançant un regard noir à son amie, la légiste fit son rapport sur la victime.

« Merci Lanie si tu trouves autre chose appelle-moi ! » S'empressa de dire Kate se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son amie qui lui barra le passage, verrouillant la porte et glissant la clé dans son décolleté, n'ayant pas de poche dans sa blouse de médecin légiste. Elle savait que sa détective n'irait pas la chercher d'elle-même, elle était donc bloquée ici, tant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas tout.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça ma belle ! Il va falloir me parler ! » L'informa t-elle en haussant les sourcils sûre d'elle.

« De quoi, Lanie ? » feinta Kate.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi girl ! » Contra la légiste en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

Kate soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Elle recula donc jusqu'au bureau de son amie et se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'accueil. Lanie déposa un café sous son nez et se servit un thé.

« Allez ma belle dis-moi tout ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Dans un autre soupir qui s'éternisa exagérément, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de la métisse, Kate prit la parole.

« Il n'a pas confiance en moi Lanie. Je ne suis qu'une femme parmi les autres ! » Susurra-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« Explique-toi ! » S'impatienta sa meilleure amie qui ne comprenait pas d'où cette affirmation pouvait sortir.

« J'ai voulu lui parler de son père, lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, il s'est fermé comme une huître et a prétexté vouloir écrire pour quitter la chambre sans un mot ! » Lui apprit Kate « Meredith m'a confié qu'elle n'avait jamais rien su de lui, alors que lui savait tout d'elle. Comme pour moi Lanie, il sait tout de moi, mes craintes, mes doutes, mon passé et moi je ne sais rien car il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! » Débita la détective sentant son point de rupture arriver.

« Tiens, tu te compares à la brioche au beurre maintenant ? » Ironisa Parrish.

« Je ne me compare pas ! Mais Lanie, je ne sais que ce qu'il veut me dévoiler ! » Objecta Kate dans une grimace.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Lanie qui commençait à cerner le problème.

« Et alors ? » s'étouffa Kate en ouvrant de grands yeux consternés « Je suis sa petite amie ! Je pensais que j'étais différente à ses yeux, je pensais que je valais bien plus… que …» bafouilla-t-elle au comble de l'agacement.

« Que quoi son ex qui l'a trompé ? Ou celle qui l'a étouffé ? » S'énerva Lanie devant le manque de jugement de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout Lanie ! On vit quelque chose de si merveilleux, Meredith a dit avoir voulu divorcé parce qu'il ne se confiait pas malgré le fait que leur relation soit fantastique ! » Murmura Kate en baissant la tête.

« Je vois…donc lui doit être patient, mais toi tu n'as pas à lui laisser le temps ! » Demanda la jeune métisse agacée.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son amie l'avisant avec effarement. Celle-ci haussait les sourcils attendant une réponse.

« Patient ? Ce n'est pas pareil ! » Éluda-t-elle en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Ah bon en quoi ? » Voulu-t-elle savoir.

« Nous sommes en couple ! » Répliqua Beckett.

« Raison de plus ! Lui a attendu 4 ans sans un signe de ta part. Il t'a aimé sans retour, il t'a soutenue sans retour, il a été patient, a détruit pierre après pierre ton mur. Il a attendu 4 ans pour que tu t'ouvres à lui, et toi au bout de huit mois tu te rends compte que tu ne sais pas tout de lui et tu voudrais qu'il te balance tout comme ça ? » Pesta Lanie devant la mauvaise foi de son amie.

« Lanie ce… » Commença Kate avant d'être interrompue.

« Non Kate remets toi en question pour une fois ! Toi tu as tes doutes, mais ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de penser qu'il avait les siens ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que lui aussi avait ses murs intérieurs pour se protéger, que parler lui était difficile ? » Contra Lanie criant presque.

« Mais ! » Voulut objecter Kate

« Pas de mais ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Kate Beckett » S'emporta la métisse en se levant, lavant sa tasse dans des gestes rageurs « J'en ai fini lieutenant je vous tiendrai au courant pour la suite » Répliqua froidement la légiste, laissant la jeune femme estomaquée.

Sans un mot, et après un dernier regard pour son amie, Kate quitta la morgue, l'esprit embrumé. La légiste avait réussi à la faire douter. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Pourquoi Castle se taisait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas ? il n'était pas prêt, c'était évident et elle s'était montrée égoïste et impatiente. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle de suite alors qu'elle avait mis des années à le faire. Mais un autre coté d'elle, sa part d'ombre doutait encore et toujours. Et si elle n'était qu'une simple passade ? Et si lorsque le temps se serait écoulé, il se lassait d'elle ? Si maintenant qu'il l'avait eu, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme cela mais pourtant d'après son ex, c'était magique jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de ne rien savoir de lui. Furtivement, les paroles de Sofia lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle grimaça en songeant que Meredith comme Sofia ne s'étaient jamais remises de leur rupture d'avec Castle.

Et si au final, les propos de Meredith n'avaient été qu'un habile stratagème pour les séparer, pour la pousser à remettre en cause les fondements de leur relation ? Alors que Kate se remettait en question en s'en posant des milliards sur son écrivain, celui-ci arriva un café en main pour sa muse adorée. Une journée sans nouvelle l'avait rendu fou. Il l'avait appelé, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, et il s'inquiétait, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait résoudre le problème, rendre le sourire à sa partenaire. Il l'aimait tant qu'il était prêt à tout faire, tout dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il pouvait tout accepter sauf de la perdre. Ce matin il avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à la Kate Beckett des débuts, elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, alors qu'elle le faisait toujours passionnément avant de se rendre au bureau. Elle avait été froide et distante et il en était terrifié ! Si elle regrettait d'être avec lui ? Avait-elle réalisé combien il n'était pas à sa hauteur et se sentait dégoûtée d'avoir cédé ?

Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait eu peur de la perdre, depuis le début de leur amour, il avait eu peur qu'elle se lasse de lui et constate qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait tellement désirée, durant tant d'années, que lorsqu'elle avait cédé, il avait cru à un rêve. Et aujourd'hui son paradis devenait enfer sans elle. Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que penser à elle. Il arriva à son bureau qu'il trouva vide. Il posa le précieux breuvage de son amour et tourna la tête vers les bros. Son regard croisa le murder board.

« Vous avez un meurtre ? » S'enquit Castle déboussolé.

« Euh oui bro ! » Balbutia Ryan gêné.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? » S'enquit l'écrivain.

« T'écrivais bro ! » Rétorqua Esposito en serrant les dents devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Castle sentit son cœur se serrer au point d'être réduit en mini cœur playmobile. Déglutissant difficilement, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il scruta le tableau, puis les bros qui ne savaient que lui dire, puis lentement, sans un mot, il recula vers l'ascenseur.

« Hey bro attends ! Beckett devrait remonter ! » tenta de dire Esposito pour le retenir, alors qu'il voyait le cœur de son ami fondre sous ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le temps les gars, j'ai un chapitre en cours ! » répondit Castle dans un sourire forcé.

Sur ces paroles, les portes de la cabine se refermèrent sur l'homme au cœur en poussière. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé alors qu'elle le faisait toujours, que devait-il en déduire ? Sa froideur, son détachement ? Elle avait réalisé qu'il était un looser et essayait de se débarrasser de lui sans trop de vagues, en lui faisant comprendre indirectement qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir en ne l'appelant pas. Il lui faciliterait la tâche. Il ne voudrait pas l'encombrer, il ne l'appellerait plus, il s'effacerait de sa vie. Le temps passerait et Richard Castle n'existerait plus, il n'existait pas sans elle de toute manière. Il serait donc l'homme de presse, des tabloïds, celui que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Du moins quand la miette de cœur qui lui restait lui permettrait de reprendre vie.

Les jours passèrent, une semaine lui avait semblé des mois ou des années, et Kate devenait folle sans nouvelle. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ? Pourquoi, n'était-il pas là à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras ? Elle avait refusé ses appels, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ? Elle, ses doutes, lui les siens, ils étaient si pathétiques. Ils s'aimaient plus que leur vie respective, mais ne se parlaient pas. Kate tournait en rond depuis 5 jours. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus aucune saveur, sans lui sa vie…quelle vie au fond ? Il était tout. Prenant sa veste, la détective se rua sur la porte d'entrée. Elle devait s'excuser, le voir, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, que son attitude ne l'ai pas blessé au point qu'il la quitte, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle savait qu'après lui, elle ne permettrait plus à aucun homme de la toucher, de l'aimer. Il était le seul et unique homme à pouvoir la rendre heureuse, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Elle avait été si stupide ! Lanie avait raison, il avait patienté 4 ans avant qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, elle lui devait la pareille, au-delà même. S'il le fallait elle patienterait toute sa vie pour qu'il soit prêt à lui confier ses secrets les plus douloureux. Elle arriva en un temps record chez son amour, se garant en double file. Kate courut jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble où elle pénétra, saluant le gardien. Elle prit l'ascenseur, se calant contre la paroi, et enfouit les mains dans ses poches en baissant la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui dire les choses, mais elle savait que lorsqu'elle lui ferait face, toutes ses questions se dissiperaient. Elle saurait à ce moment, son cœur en le voyant parlerait à travers ses mots. Lorsque ses yeux rencontreraient les siens, ils se parleraient, se diraient tout, toutes les paroles qu'ils n'osaient prononcer le seraient à travers leur regard, comme toujours. Arrivée devant la porte de son partenaire, elle leva la main mais au moment de l'impact, elle stoppa son geste.

Et si cela ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait ? Si elle lui avait fait trop de mal ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager, non jamais. Elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner si c'était le cas, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui, tant elle l'aimait. Achevant son geste, elle patienta quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son écrivain. Il la dévisagea, de son regard noir chargé de reproches.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton réfrigérant.

« Te demander pardon » Souffla t-elle, un air de déjà vu lui venant à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir refusé mes appels ? Ne pas m'avoir contacté pour l'enquête ? Ou tout simplement pour t'être jouée de moi et m'avoir brisé le cœur à nouveau ? » Cracha t-il amer.

« Je suis venue te demander pardon pour tout cela, pardonne-moi de n'être qu'une idiote, stupide et égoïste ! » Sanglota-t-elle.

Castle qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'à présent, se retourna vivement en percevant les larmes de sa muse. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Cela lui faisait mal, et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, à chaque goutte d'eau qui tombaient de ses yeux magnifiques, son cœur hurlait. Sans un mot il s'approcha d'elle, essuyant les perles salées de ses joues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive Kate, qu'est ce que j'ai fais qui ait pu te blesser à ce point ? » Voulut-il savoir dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Tu n'as rien fait Castle, c'est moi qui n'ai rien compris. Je voulais que tu te confies à moi, que tu me parles de tes peurs et de tes douleurs. Je voulais être celle à qui tu te confies pour alléger ta peine comme tu as pu le faire avec moi. Je voulais être spéciale, celle à qui tu parlerais, mais j'ai oublié l'essentiel, la patience… » Débita t-elle dans un souffle. « Tu as aussi tes démons, tes murs intérieurs et je serais patiente Castle comme tu l'as été avec moi. J'attendrai que le mur tombe et que tu m'ouvres la porte de ta tristesse, que tu sois prêt à te laisser aller avec moi. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra parce que je t'aime ! » Ajouta t-elle en caressant ses lèvres de son souffle.

Castle observa sa petite amie. Il lisait tant de choses dans ses yeux brillants, tant d'amour et de dévotion, tant de sincérité. Il prit le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains et lui donna le plus tendre et fougueux des baisers, lui transmettant son amour, sa tendresse, tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il avait cru l'avoir perdue mais il n'en était rien, elle l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus en douter et lui aussi l'aimait tellement que chaque seconde loin d'elle était un supplice de Dante. Alors il s'assurerait qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus jamais. Leur baiser dura une éternité leur sembla-t-il, alors qu'à bout de souffle ils y mettaient fin. Ils restèrent souffle emmêlé, l'azur se perdant dans l'émeraude. Fronts collés, ils discutaient cœur à cœur, âme à âme. Les minutes s'égrenaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompent la bulle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, voila où était leur place.

« Tu es spéciale Kate, je t'aime. Tu es la femme avec laquelle je veux partager mes bonheurs comme mes souffrances. Je te promets que je saurai lâcher mon fardeau, un jour. Je te promets de tout te dire, de panser mes blessures avec toi. » Lui assura-t-il finalement en caressant sa joue avec tendresse la couvant d'un regard amoureux.

« Nous soignerons nos plaies mutuelles Castle, ensemble ! » Certifia-t-elle à son tour.

« Ensemble » Compléta-t-il dans un sourire éblouissant.

« Toujours ! » Conclue la jeune femme en lui donnant un second baiser qui les amena dans des sphères enchanteresses.

Tout ne serait pas forcément simple, ils se disputeraient sûrement encore, ne comprenant pas l'autre, mais ensemble, ils feraient face à tous les obstacles qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur chemin car ils étaient simplement destinés à l'autre. Ames sœurs, cœurs jumeaux…


End file.
